


Alone

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [1]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Divorce, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non c'è scampo: sono nato per essere solo" (Taxi Driver)</p><p>La solitudine di Caterina d'Aragona e quella di Enrico VIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Mi dite sprezzante che resterò da sola, mi avete tolto mia figlia – nostra figlia – dicendo che l’avrei messa contro di voi, mi avete offeso umiliato condannandomi alla pietà della Storia. E tutto questo per la vostra Lussuria. Nominate Dio e vi proponete come suo difensore, senza rendervi conto di offenderlo continuamente con i vostri comportamenti. Citate la Bibbia, gridate che un uomo non deve sposare la vedova del proprio fratello, ricordate al mondo il mio utero inospitale che non è stato capace di darvi un figlio maschio.  
Quando, Enrico, siete diventato così malvagio? In tutti questi anni di matrimonio, mai sono stata per voi qualcosa di più della vedova del vostro amato fratello? Mi avete chiamata moglie, siete venuto nel mio letto, avete pianto con me i vostri figli. Tutto questo non ha significato nulla per voi? In nome di Dio, quando siete diventato così insensibile?  
Allora è vero, quella donna vi ha stregato. Vi si è negata fino a farvi perdere la testa. Le avete promesso di sposarla, ma chi è stato a parlare? Voi, il Re? Il vostro Orgoglio ferito, incapace di accettare un rifiuto? La vostra ingorda voglia di donne, quella che vi spinge a comportarvi peggio di un animale?  
Non vi rendete conto di quanta gente morirà per questo vostro capriccio. Non si può costringere un popolo ad accettare scelte di questo tipo senza pensare che ci saranno conseguenze. Volevate passare alla Storia, ci siete riuscito. Però non chiedetevi quello che i posteri diranno di voi, la risposta potrebbe non piacervi.  
Mi ripetete che resterò sola, vi sbagliate: io avrò sempre il conforto di Dio. A voi cosa resta? Una nuova moglie che pensa solo ai privilegi del suo nuovo stato e non conosce il destino che l’aspetta, una figlia che vi porta rancore, donne buone solo a scaldarvi il letto, amici che vi temono o vi adulano per interesse.  
Ammettetelo, Enrico, voi siete nato per essere solo.


End file.
